Jeff's 100 victims
by Gaaragaarameow
Summary: How Jeff meets 100 victims and what he does with them, If you have an idea for a victim just send in a review and we can make it into something - Pain


Jeff could hear the sirens of cop's and he was currently just to fucking lazy to deal with them. He slipped out the back of his latest victim's house, leaving behind a bloody mess, of guts, bones, and flesh. He pulled up his hood to hide himself from the ugly rain that dampened his already bloody jacket.

He hopped fences and came to a new neighbor hood, wondering the streets through the shadow's looking for his next prey. No matter how much he killed he just needs to do more.

He saw that most of the light's were on in many house's other than on the left corner, a house only had two light's on. He just felt that it would be easy prey; he set out to the house, and looked for a way in. The back door to the house was left wide open. 'Man people are stupid.' Jeff thought and laughed at himself.

He walked into the house, which led straight to a rather large fancy kitchen. He walked into the living room to see a girl curled up in the corner, she had long blonde hair with streak's of pink, she wore a ratty white long over sized T –shirt. A man was sitting lazily on the couch.

He'd never see it coming; he walked up behind the man. "GO TO SLEEP!" He slit the man's neck and pulled out his lungs blood gushed out. The man began to choke and try and gasp for air. Jeff walked away from the man without care, toward the girl.

She had become stiff, after hearing the noise of skin being cut. "Time for you to go to sleep as well." He gripped her should forcing her to turn toward him.

Her skin looked as if it had never been touched by the sun, her eyes a pure blue, filled with hurt, a bruise on her left cheek, she had tear stains on her face, even along the shirt. The girl suddenly passed out.

The girl lay sleeping on a bed in Jeff's torture chamber, where'd bring his victim's and slowly cut them up. However he had no plans for this girl. He just liked to stare at her. Maybe that's because she's wearing his sweatshirt.

He casually ran his hand through her hair. "Soft…. oh my god it's so soft!" The girl stirred flickering her eyes open; first thing she saw was a grinning Jeff. "Oh…." Was all that really came out from her. She sat up an looked around, seeing guts and dead bodies everywhere.

She let out an ear piercing scream, Jeff covered her mouth. "Shush, I'm not going to do anything to you at least not that I know of yet." He removed his hand.

"O-okay." She blushed realizing how close she was to him, and the fact she is alone in a room with him. "Eeeeeek!" She jumped off the bed into the corner of the room.

"Calm down, what's your problem?" Jeff asked walking over to her. "Y-y-you're a boy!"

"No I'm a man!" She screamed an pushed back into the corner more. "S-stay away!" Jeff stared at her an realized she was overly sheltered. He grinned to himself, and hugged her tightly. "Hi my name is Jeff, what's your name?"

The girl was so shy; she became as stiff as a board. Her eyes were wide an her face was beat red. "C-Clair!" She choked out. "Pretty for a pretty girl."

She blushed more. "So your going to tell me about yourself, right-" He picked her up and set her on the bed. "Now." Clair shifted uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry about your dad by the way." Jeff wasn't sorry he was just hoping it would make her talk. "T-that w-wasn't my d-dad. M-My parent's a-are already d-dead. I t-tripped them d-down the s-stair's a-accidentally." Clair looked at the wall. "The man you killed was my foster father; he wasn't very nice to me."

She smiled. They spent the entire night talk and chattering away. Jeff was really starting to cling to her.

"Wake up~!" Jeff whined groping Clair's breast. Which resulted with him getting slapped across the face. "Ow!" "D-don't touch me like that!" Jeff huffed, and Clair pouted. "You're pretty so tonight were going on a date!" Jeff dragged Clair out of the room.

"Date?" "I'll tell ya later." Jeff dragged Clair to the park. "Whoa so cool!" Clair's eyes light up as she stared at the park fountain, the water changed colors from pink to blue and blue to green. Clair ran over to it and watched the color's change.

"Talk about a little kid." Jeff walked over to it as well, little flower's floated around in the water. She was bent over staring at the water, Jeff glanced at her, an slowly pushed her into the water.

"JEFF!" Clair glared at Jeff as he laughed. "I couldn't resist." Clair grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him down into the water. "That wasn't nice." Jeff stared at Clair. Clair tilted her head a little.

"What's wrong?" He kissed her after she finished the sentence. They went back to the abandon house they were staying at.

Jeff, shoved Clair down onto the bed. "Ow, Jeff?" "Sorry babe but you're so fucking hot." Clair gulped and turned over onto her stomach to start to crawl off the bed.

However she didn't get very far Jeff climbed onto the bed and pulled her back to him. "Don't worry Clair I won't hurt you." Jeff whispered into her ear, licking the outer shell of her ear. "Mmm, p-promise." Jeff nibbled her ear teasingly. "Promise." "O-Okay b-but if it hurt's y-you'll stop, r-right?" Jeff thought for a moment an shrugged. "I'll try."

Clair gasped feeling his hand's run under the sweat shirt up to her breast, massaging them. He licked and kissed her neck. "Jeff~" Jeff pinched and twisted her nipples. Jeff continued to play with her breast while the other hand went down to her underwear.

Clair shivered, feeling him rub her. Jeff pulled off her panties, Clair gasped felling a finger go in her. "Jeff~" Clair bit her lip. She was already wet, he slipped a second finger into her causing her to cry out. His finger's made a scissoring motion, before slowly moving in out of her.

"Jeff please!" Clair panted, her body over whelmed with pleasure. "Alright alright." Jeff chuckled, unblocking his pants, and pushing them down with his boxer's. He rubbed her wet pussy with his cock before slamming it deep into her.

Clair gasped out in pain. "It hurts." A few tears ran down her face. Jeff turned her face a little toward him, and licked her tears. "Sorry." He started massaging her breast, to take her mind off the pain.

Clair, was moaning softly. "Can I?" Jeff asked for permission to start moving, Clair gave a small nod. Jeff started at a slow pace, moving faster with each thrust.

Clair moaned in ecstasy. Her back arched inward's, her head tilted back. Jeff grinned hitting her G-spot multiple time's with more force than the last.

Clair gripped the bed sheets tightly in her fist. "Jeff I can't take anymore! Its too much!" Clair cried out.

"Hang on I'm so close." Jeff gave one last hard thrust into her, Clair gave a gasp, as she gave her first orgasm, seconds before Jeff came inside her.

Jeff pulled out of Clair, and rolled her over onto her back. Clair gave a dazed look, he kissed her gently, and laid down next to her. "That was fun." Clair just gave a small groan, and passed out. Jeff smirked. "Fun game."


End file.
